Why?
by yuuki marie
Summary: Can kyoya and Haruhi keep a secret relationship? And how will kyoya react when other hosts try to take Haruhi from him... KyoyaxHaruhi, TamakixHaruhi HikaruxHaruhi  Adopted by ichigo1027
1. The Agreement

Hay guys :) this my first proper fanfic so be brutal :(, please R&R :) theres gonna be some hikaruxharuhi, tamakixharuhi and OBVIOUSLY KyoyaxHaruhi (best pairing in my opinion) the story line is running along kinda how the anime runs like with the main events of the host club, this story starts a few weeks before the beach episode ^.^ i will have a lemon warning so if you dont like it skip to the end of the warning :) thanks and ENJOY! p.s ignore the spelling mistakes, microsoft crashed on my laptop so using an alturnative thingy. I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB... sadly :'(

"Why" she thought to herself, "why me, why must I end up with... THE SHADOW KING?" Haruhi cried out in despair along with Tamkaki (who was evesdropping on the conversation going on inside the headmasters office) this is what happend:

1. Kyoya and Haruhi were called to the headmasters office during a club activity and Tamaki followed them out of cuuriosity.  
2. Second year Kyoya Ohtori and First yeaar Haruhi Fujioka are to build a secret relationshipand bee married after Haruuhi graduates (due to their fathers orders).  
3. Kyoya and Haruhi both unwilling to go against their fathers decisions, although Haruhi was kinda trembling at the thought marrying the shadow king, Kyoya was wondering how they were going to keep up a secret relationship...  
"Well my father certainly never gives up with his 'games'", Kyoya said with a smile forming across his face "Well Haruhi what do you say?" he asked her politely. She looked at him she could see his dark luring eyes behind his glasses, they had a devilish shine to them, she smiled "I accept". "Good so your both up to it i'll let your fathers know immediatley" said the chairman, they turned to walk out of his office "Oh there was one condition, Haruhi you must move into Kyoyas house today."  
"Agreed" Kyoya replied.

- Walking down the corridors-

"Well now Haruhi i never expected you to agree to this" Kyoya said. She was walking slightly infront of him he looked at her, she was quite small but he hated tall girls anyway at least she was smart, he couldn't handle someone like tamaki. She stopped to look at him "Hmmmmmmm I guess I agreed because I wanted to try something different and get to know you better because your the most shut away from all the hosts, exculding Mori senpai though" She rplied with a growing smile. "Haruhi"  
"Yeah?"  
He lightly grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, he planted a light kiss on her forehead, she jumped back a bit cheeks as bright as anything "W-w-what was that for" she stuttered out still flushed "Well, its only natutral to kiss my girlfriend" He said with a smile and walked in to music room 3.

-Back at the Host Club-

Hikaru and Koaru came bouncing over the second Haruhi walked in the door she simply said that Kyoya's family had invited her to a party and that he was to be her escort to the party and back, not quite beliving thats what it was for, she walked past them and sat down at her table to tend to some customers. Haruhi was in the kitchen making some more commoners coffee (Kyoyas request) she heard the curtain close and she saw a piece of paper right next to where she was standing, "What the hell?" she tought. It was a note:

_Haruhi,_  
_Everything you own has been moved into one of the master bedrooms at my house, stay after school for 1 hour for 'studying' i'll be back with a car to pick you up._  
_Kyoya P.S I've left a phone in your bag its already been set up with any numbers you need, if anyone asks its so i can contact you during the party._

"Sheesh" she tought while looking through pages of words in the books in one of the reading rooms, "He's really serious about this relationship isn't he?" the thought to herself. She walked out to the school gates to see a smooth black limo waiting for her.

Kyoya showed her the basic layout of the house, they were only in one section but it had 3 bathrooms, a kitchen, 4 bedrooms (all with their own bathrooms), a living room, also its own little garden and 2 studies, it was like a little cottage next to the house. Haruhi's eyes grew wide when she saw it, "I don't have any maids or servants over here because i don't want you to feel awkward, that and you'd do all the work yourself anyway" he stated.  
She looked at him eyes still wide like a childs that had just seen mickey mouse at Disney Land, "Are you sure its not because you want my homemade cooking every day?" She quizzed him "Speaking of food, are you hungry I could make us something if you want" she asked. "Yeah but I'll be in the office, the host club are taking a trip to Okinawa tomorrow so I have to arrange it" he said.  
"That should be fun"  
"Yes, yes it will be"


	2. The Beach

Second chapter up :) third should be up by begining of next week if not definatley by the end :) hope you enjoy, there will be some scences but during the beach (obviously ^.^) hope you like it :).  
I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!

The next morning...  
BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ SLAM! Kyoya's hand nearly shattered the alarm clock... and the night stand it was on.  
7a.m Haruhi was already up, washed and dressed, she somehow managed not to get lost in the closet full of clothes all her size that Kyoya had prepared for her, because she was still a host she was wearing some shorts and a boys t-shirt usually she'd wear a clip or something to pull her bangs out of her face but she was still a 'boy' so she had to let her bangs fall over her eyes. She walked into the room across the hall from hers, Kyoya had pointed it out last night to her, she crept quietly into the dark room, the only form of light was the sun peeking in through the gap in the curtains; she felt around until she found the end of his bed, she walked up to the top of his very large bed. Haruhi put her hand lightly on the sleeping Kyoya's shoulder, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, she was pinned down to his bed with him hovering over, giving off a murderous aura , as if about to kill someone. "Sorry Haruhi, you see i'm not much of a morning person, especially at times like this" Kyoya apologised with a very sleepy voice.  
"Ah I see, but you know, we should get going, Tamaki will have a fit if we're late together you know" Haruhi said attempting to slide out from underneath him.  
"Haruhi, are you happy like this with me? I mean you've never actually had a boyfriend and I don't know if your comfortable with..." Kyoya began his sentence but was very quickly put off by a kiss on the cheek.  
"You don't have to worry about me Kyoya senpai, I wouldn't have agreed if i wasn't completley comfortable, and besides.." Haruhi said starting to blush, "I've come to like you quite a bit more than the other hosts, Mori and Honey are like older brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru are like... younger brothers and Tamaki..." Haruhi paused for a bit at Tamaki's name, Kyoya felt an unknown pain in his chest, he didnt know what it was, but it was hurting the more she was silent. "He's like a little child." Haruhi said coldly. Kyoya's suddenly felt lighter agiain as he let out a huge sigh of relief, as he was about to say something he felt something soft and warm press aginst his lips lightly, as he began to like it, she pulled away and said "Does that prove it to you?" smiling as she did. Kyoya's restraint had broken. He pushed he back down and followed quickly after her closing all gaps, he violently pushed his lips against hers not giving her anytime to push him away, she wrapped her arms around his back pulling him closer, as his chest was pressed against hers he felt that her chest was a little bit bigger than what it seemed, he slid his tongue into her mouth which caused a moan to escape her mouth into his, he wanted more of her, to touch her everywhere, the thought of it was getting him excited. Haruhi pulled away from him "Kyoya as much as i enjoyed that, we need to leave.. NOW!".

"Why are you two so late?" Tamaki questioned them as they showed up an hour late to the beach. "Sorry Tamaki, our car broke down on the way" Kyoya replied quickly, Tamaki looked at Haruhi, " Sorry Tamaki senpai... I mean Father" Haruhi sighed as the words came out of her mouth, Tamaki needed no further excuse, he ran to her and span her round in circles, the hosts had completely forgotten they'd shown up late in the first place.

A little bit later on at the beach...

Haruhi was standing in the ocean collecting little sea creatures to eat later on while some of the hosts guests were looking at the sun set from the top of the rock. "Its beautiful" one said,  
"Hey man theres sum chicks up 'ere" they heard an unfamiliar voice say, as they turned round they saw two local guys coming towards them, they looked all scruffy, one of them finished his final mouthful of beer and threw the can aside, "Hey girls wanna 'ave fun with sum locals?" one asked,  
"This is a private beache, pplease just leave" One of the girls said. One of the guys went to put his hands on the girls shoulder,  
"OUCH WHAT THE FUCK HIT MY BACK?" one of the guys screamed as a mixture of sharp and pointy objects had hit him in the back.  
"You heard them, LEAVE!" Haruhi shouted at the guys, one of the guys came towards her angrily, she swung a kick at him, knocking him slightly off course but that made it worse (Haruhi was only trying to kill time so the girls could get away) The girls had ran down the beach, "Tamaki help! It's Haruhi!" one of them shouthed. The guy grabbed Haruhi's shirt and slapped her across the face. Hard. She wimpered in pain, "Fucking kick me will you.."  
"HARUHI!" Tamaki yelled as he got closer,  
"Die!" The guy said as he threw her over the edge of the rock into her watery coffin below.

Tamaki walked out of the water with Haruhi held close in his arms, only just regaining her sight, he placed her down on the sand and she wobbled a bit, the hosts all came gathering around her, worried as anything, her left cheek had a large purple mark across it, all the hosts were pale white, Honey was crying, Mori was showing a worried expression, Hikaru and Kaoru were holding eachothers hands tightly, Tamaki was shouting about how reckless she had acted, was ignoring him completely, she looked over at Kyoya behind his glasses she could see his eyes wide with panic and anger, his fists shaking out of fear and rage.

At dinner Tamaki had stormed off and Honey had explained why they had worried so much, after a brief moment of hugging between Honey, Hikaru, Kaoru and Mori, Haruhi had run to the nearest bathoom because she had eaten to much crab. She walked out of the bathroom into a much larger room. "Are you all right", she saw a man sitting in a chair towel drying his hair, shirtless.  
"Sorry sir I didn't mean to intrude" She said polietly.  
"Its only me", She noticed a pair of glasses on the table.  
"Oh Kyoya, actually I wanted to talk to you, it seems I worried you all earlier, I'm sorry" she said with an apologetic face.  
He stood up and walked over to her, "Hauhi, you did more then that to me. I'm going to have to punish you for your actions", he said with a demonic intent.

BEGINNING OF LEMON(ISH) SCENE, please do not kill me, this is my first ever lemon piece, this is only a short scene because Tamaki walks in -_- but there will be GOOD ones soon :).

He backed her up against a wall and lent down to kiss her, instead he picked her up and carried her over to his bed, "she looks so small in this bed" he tought as he put her down, he was at her feet and slowly started crawilng up the bed, running a cold hand up her smooth leg, his hand slipped under her dress, he heard her breathing increase, he left his fingers on the edge of her underwear and started planting little kisses up her stomach to her chest, he pushed her bra out of his way, he cupped her breast in his hand lightly, they were bigger than they looked, her breathing got faster almost panting, he pinched her nipple softly, she let out a load moan, he swirled his tongue around the small erected area, she moaned louder arching her back at the small moments of pleasure, his hand slowly slipped down into her underwear, he slowly started rubbing her very warm and wet area, she moaned even louder as he slowly pushed one finger into the tight entrance she had, her juices started flowing down his fingers, she moved with him as his finger went in and out, he pulled his finger out and licked up the juices. "Don't ever worry me again Haruhi, please." he begged. She took a minute to regain her strength and she sat up beside him, "I'm sorry", she said and kissed him gently on his warm lips.  
"Kyoya do you have any lotion?" Tamaki asked as he waled into the dark room. "YOU BASTAD!" Tamaki hissed at him, Kyoya walked past him and pushed some lotion into his face and walked out closing the door behind him...

What's gona happen? Haruhi and Tamaki i a dark room together with a thunder storm on its way? :O its way to intense :O ^.^ R&R please :) 


	3. Authors note

Terribly sorry to all my readers for the late update, i was in and out of hospital, some relationship problems and exams blah, next chapter up by tomorrow evening because im getting straight to work after this :)


	4. Thunder

Hello everyone. Sorry for the late update, this is a one off. after this one there should be a chapter up every two weeks or so, please tell me what you think either via message or review would be much appreciated, please forgive my spelling, no spell check what so ever. enjoy! :) p.s hunni and mori are a couple.

Haruhi text:** Bold**

Kyoya text: _italic_

Tamaki stood by the door silent, holding the lotion loosely in his hands, "Why are you in here Haruhi?" Tamaki said silently staring at the small female with saddend eyes, Haruhi's voice stopped in her throat as her light brown eyes caught Tamaki's pale violet ones. "I ate too much crab at dinner, so I ran into the nearest room to throw up in" she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice, what was it to him where she was or who with; he hadn't spoken to her since he saved her. "Why are the lights off?" he asked her tone unchanged.

"Kyoya thought it would be good for me to get some rest so he turned them down and was going to let me rest", she sighed.

"You... you expect me to believe that bullshit Haruhi!" he shouted at her slightly making her jump, she'd never heard him shout like that, "I know about you and Kyoya"

Haruhi froze; he couldn't possibly know about them, "What are you talking about Tamaki sempai?"

"If you intend on lying to me, I'll force it out of you" he said in a low whisper while closing his distance on her, he got to the edge of the bad and crawled towards her like a blond lion, Haruhi flinched and moved away so she was laying down on the bed, "If you're not with him, you won't move again", he said in a tone that Haruhi didn't recognise, it was scary but seductive, Haruhi's chest tightened as Tamaki was hovering inches over her face, she felt tears welling up, this wasn't fair, to Kyoya, it wasn't fair, her heart ached even more when she felt his lips on hers, it wasn't the same. Tamaki pulled away and stood up. Before either of them had a chance to say anything Haruhi heard from outside thunder starting to rumble in the clouds, she jumped out of the bed and ran past Tamaki. 'Kyoya, Kyoya Kyoya' she needed to find him she was running down the corridor at full speed, she reached a hall with massive windows, the angry sky grinning at her with white smiles, then her worst fear came true, a loud crash from the sky was followed by a horrifying scream that she was sure the whole mansion could of heard, but she was too scared to care, the sky cracked again drawing yet another horrified scream from the small girls lungs, she then collapsed to the floor in tears.

The hosts all in their separate rooms freaked out at the first scream they heard echo through the halls. They all ran to try see where it was coming from, they all crashed together in the dining room, "That scream was Haru-chan" Hunni said eyes full of worry, upon the second scream they all ran together, their hearts all skipped a beat when they saw the body laying lifeless on the floor, in the moonlight she looked like a ghost, as they got closer they could see that she was no longer conscience but breathing heavily, as they got closer another lightning bold came down from the sky, Haruhi shot up, her knees to her chest hands on her ears, screaming once again. The hosts panicked, "Mori sempai grab her and follow me" Kyoya instructed. Mori sempai did as instructed; he picked her up bridal style and ran after Kyoya. Kyoya had led them to a dark room soundproof widows and walls so thick a tank would have trouble getting through it. Mori placed her on the dark sheeted bed, her tears had stopped and she looked asleep. Mori sempai returned to the hosts and told them to go back to their rooms and not to worry, they did as instructed and the house once again was silent. Kyoya was going to leave as well when he heard an innocent voice call his name; he walked over to the bed to find Haruhi dreaming, about him? He lay down next to her and wrapped her small frame into his larger one and he fell asleep.

*Back at school, Before hosting*

"So Haru-chan is scared of thunder and lightning?" asked the small blond while climbing over the silent giant. Kyoya gave a brief nod and went back to typing, he'd suggested to Haruhi that she take the day off for her voice to recover. The host club wasn't as lively without Haruhi there; the club had decided to see her after school. "Kyoya, why is Haruhi staying here?" the hosts asked the shadow king,

"The party my father has asked her to, he wants her to stay here and get used to being around, as she would put it 'rich bastards'" he said with a smile. As they approached her room Kyoya motioned them to be quiet in case she was sleeping. As they walked in they saw that she wasn't in bed but out on the balcony just watching the clouds float across the sky, Hikaru snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist causing a gasp to escape from her, Kyoya's eyes turned into the devils at that sight. He was annoyed mostly because he couldn't say anything; Haruhi finally broke free of Hikaru's grasp, the hosts just sat down around the room and just went on and on about random stuff, Haruhi had been silent, she didn't know whether or not to tell Kyoya about the kiss she had with Tamaki, she got her phone out and silently began typing,

'**Kyoya I need to tell you something, it's quite important**'

'_What is it Haruhi x'_

'**I really like you, and the feeling has grown a lot since the beach, thats why... I don't wanna hide this from you x'**

'_You can tell me, ill understand, and I like you a lot too xx'_

'**At the beach, Tamaki, he... kissed me...x'**

Haruhi looked up at Kyoya as she sent the message to see the reaction she had been dreading for days, her phone vibrated again,

'_He didn't give you the choice did he?'_

'**... no it was kinda like black mail, I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him'**

Kyoya got up, excused himself from the others, walked far down the hall so no one could see him or hear him, and he punched the wall till his right hand bled.

He walked back into the room and sat down next to Haruhi on the bed, she looked at him and smiled, Tamaki and Hikaru silently wished to themselves that she was smiling at them instead, Haruhi looked Kyoya up and down before realising that he was hiding his right hand, she saw dried blood. She took his left hand and pulled him out the room. He looked down at the chocolate brown hair buried in his shirt, she took his right hand in hers, he winced a little at the pain but it subsided, she looked at him, brown orbs wide with worry she brought his hand to her lips, she softly kissed his knuckles, the pain had completely gone, she tip-toed so she could reach his lips, "I'm going to.. punish you later" she said in a seductive whisper against his lips, she kissed him lightly, he started to slide down the wall, due to his knees giving way, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, deepening the soft kiss into something more passionate. Haruhi pulled away and nuzzled her head into his neck, she bit softly into the pale skin, Kyoya let out a low moan, he wished it wouldn't stop, it felt electrifying, she whispered in his ear, "Later".

Kyoya couldn't wait for his friends to leave, Hikaru and Kaoru came bouncing out to see Kyoya on the floor, Haruhi with her hands on his face, "I don't know what happened he just collapsed, mori can you help me get him in to bed please", she pleaded. Mori placed him on the bed, "I think it would be better if you went home, he needs his rest." Haruhi said calmly, the hosts asked no questions and left. Haruhi locked the bedroom door, jumped into bed with Kyoya, she shimmied up to his ear, "Punishment time Kyo-chan" she said with a Cheshire smile.


	5. Punishment

Im sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry its late but this chapter will make up for it my next update WILL be the 11/06/2011 and if it's not up i will give you all my address and you can hold shotguns to my head until i upload it , this will contain detailed sexual content so be warned

I do not own OHSHC as much as i want to ENJOY

Haruhi's P.O.V

I nipped his ear lobe with my lips causing him to shiver beside me, I wasn't sure of what i was doing, i mean I've never done anything like this before, i suppose ill just go on instinct.

I slowly climbed on top of him, straddling him, i ran my small hands up his lightly toned pale body, he wasn't ripped but the traces of a six pack were there, i traced small circles with my fingers around his belly button, i can feel him starting to get excited from underneath me. I leant down slowly to kiss him softly on his neck, i bit the pale sensitive skin gently causing him to hold back a moan i travelled my lips up his neck to his jaw line kissing every inch of skin on the way, i think he'd finally had enough of my teasing when he gripped my hair lightly with his big hands and pulled my head up to his lips and started a chain of soft pecks which slowly got deeper and more fierce filled with passion, i was laying on him fully wrapped in his strong arms, i bit his bottom lip sending him into over drive, he flipped us over our lips never once breaking contact, his tongue was prodding my lips in attempt to break an entry, i granted him entrance, his tongue eager to explore my mouth, his tongue wrestling mine for dominance, he tasted expensive. Mint chocolate and something sweet that i had to taste more of; i put my hand on the side of his face in attempt to pull him closer until we both retracted from each other to breathe. I looked up at him, expecting to see the usual cold gaze he holds behind his glasses, i was caught in a gaze, a gaze of a soft grey dark blue pool. His eyes were enchanting, the most amazing things my eyes had ever met.

Kyoya's P.O.V

I looked down at the most beautiful girl id ever seen in my life, her dark chocolate almost black orbs were captivating, i could hear her panting from underneath me, i will secretly plot against Tamaki for kissing her, damned idiot. I couldn't take her teasing me anymore, her kisses were setting me on fire, I've never felt anything so amazing in my life just from one pair of lips, "Kyoya?" i heard a soft voice call my name, i looked down at Haruhi "Yes Haruhi?" i whispered in her ear.

"Are you sure we should be doing this so soon? I mean Im not like the girls you're usually around, Im poor and a commoner and you're like royalty" she said looking away from me.

I cupped the side of her face and forced her to look at me again; i met her dark brown orbs once again and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "No Haruhi your nothing like them" I began to say, she looked a little hurt at this comment, "Thats why your special, your nothing like them and i like that, your honest, naturally beautiful, kind, caring and i wouldn't have it any other way". She looked up at me with watery eyes, my chest constricted. Have i hurt her? What have i done? Questions started flooding my mind, "Kyoya, kiss me".

Her words threw me off my negative thinking and i didn't have to be asked twice. I leant down and kissed her soft pink lips with all he had causing her to let out a loud moan and a soft growl from himself. "Haruhi, allow me to show you, how much you mean to me" he whispered in her ear.

I took her nod as a yes, me and my friend down below couldn't wait any longer, i kissed her, slowly and deeply, as a host i have a lot of knowledge when it comes to charming girls but when it came to Haruhi, i couldn't be more clueless, i pulled her dress up over her shoulders and discarded it to the floor.

I moved my lips to her delicate jaw line and planted soft kisses along it trailing down along her neck, i could hear her breathing become frazzled and unsteady, her body wriggling underneath me making my little friend, not so little anymore. I placed soft kisses on her neck and she let out low moans, i smirked into her neck, this is my first time, though she doesn't know, Im as nervous as she is right now. I cupped her left breast and started to massage it gently, her moans turn into soft quiet screams that i wanted to hear more of, and I pinched her hardened nipple through the fabric of her bra. That has to go. I leaned into kiss her again but i was thrown off guard. With all her strength she flipped us over with a look in her eye that said. My turn.

Haruhi's P.O.V

"Remember Kyoya sempai" i whispered in her ear "Im punishing you this time".

His breathing hitched after i said that Im going to thank my dad later. He had given me some books with hints in, the ones a father should never give his daughter but still. I ran my hand down his torso slowly reaching the top of his jeans; i smiled at him as i unbuttoned his jeans. I started to pull them off making sure my hands slightly touched his member as i stripped him of his jeans, i heard him gasp which i liked because the shadow king. Is at my mercy.

I tossed his jeans on the floor to join my dress and slipped my hand inside his expensive boxers and lightly gripped the beast inside.

Kyoya's P.O.V

I think Im going to scream, her touch sends jolts of electricity through me, causing my mind to go blank and my body fill with an unknown feeling of pleasure, when she slipped her hand in i think my heart stopped and a rush came over me as she stroked it, dam her touch is like a drug to me, i don't know how Im going to manage around the other hosts and...

I was cut off by an amazing feeling, it was wet and soft, circling the tip, then slowly moving down the shaft, as weak as my body was at the moment i looked up to see Haruhi running her tongue up and down my throbbing member.

Haruhi's P.O.V

I heard him let out low moans as my tongue ran up and down him, he's not exactly small in size ill give him that, it's actually pretty big. I swirled my tongue around the freshly leaking tip and engulfed him as much as i could in my mouth. "Haruhi!", i like the sound of that, his voice sounded so sexy when he's almost screaming my name, i bobbed my head up and down causing Kyoya to show a side of him i never thought I'd see, i loved this new side of Kyoya, the weak side of him, hearing him pant and softly moan my name, turns me on as well.

Kyoya's P.O.V

Im so close i think it's untrue, i will marry this girl and i will literally kill anyone that gets in my way. I gripped her hair and pulled her gently off my about to explode member, and pulled her lips up to mine, it felt like i was trying to suck her soul out of her but i needed to kiss her, so badly.

"I don't want to rush things with you Haruhi, i want our relationship to mean something" i sound like an annoying teenage girl, i mentally face palmed myself for sounding so unmasculine.

"i was going to stop there anyway Kyoya dearest" she giggled "it was your punishment remember" she said yawning. I pulled my boxers up from around my ankles, kissed her on her forehead and she fell asleep in my arms.

Mystery P.O.V (although its probably obvious)

"yes father i understand, Haruhi will be mine soon enough"

The next morning

Haruhi's P.O.V

I woke uo alone, that kind of upsets me, he couldn't have said bye or... i looked down at the bedside table, it was a folded note with my name on it,

Haruhi,

I never did ask you properly, im sorry i thoughy you could use some more rest so come to school when your ready so i left early and Haruhi Fujioka,

Will you marry me?

Kyoya.

As i read the last part the last piece of the note unfolded the most beautiful ring dropped into my lap attached to a chain, of course he knew i couldn't wear it on my hand, it had two small diamonds either side of a bigger one in the middle.

I hopped out of bed to get ready for school. In one of kyoyas cars i looked out the window, hand clutching my ring to my chest, i took my phone out to send a message as i was drawing closer to school.

Kyoya's P.O.V

I took my phone out of my pocket

'**Yes x'**

Sorry it kinda turned crap halfway through -_- R&R please btw 12:50 am i finished this -.- coz i love you guys that much im now keeping to my deadlines its a promise x


	6. Hunt

Hay guys I'm keeping my word, heres the next chappie, :O theres a nasty twist in this btw hope you enjoy :P x

Kyoya's P.O.V

The host club activities are lifeless without Haruhi around, so we've decided that if she's not here the activities won't take place, simple as, because Hikaru and Kaoru have nobody to tease, Tamaki has nobody to call daughter, Hunni has nobody to eat cake with and Mori's just Mori. *BEEP BEEP BEEP*

I took my phone out of my pocket, Haruhi? I wonder if something's wrong, I flipped my phone up to read the message, a huge grin came over my face, my chest felt lighter and my heart was beating faster, I giggled to myself and put my phone away. I looked up to see the other hosts huddled together in a corner of the music room looking at me out of fear, "What's up guys?" I asked raising an eyebrow "Kyoya you..." Hikaru started to stutter

"You..." Kaoru started,

"Kyo chan smiled" Hunni said bouncing around the room in sheer surprise and happiness and slowly started running towards me in slow motion, before Mori sempai caught him that is. "Why so happy eh Kyoya?" Hikaru and Kaoru said in their devilish unison voices creeping around the back of me, "Is it so wrong that I the shadow king is happy for once" I growled in my famous shadow king tone of voice, they went off to cry in a corner.

I heard someone clap their hands, it was Tamaki, I'll kill him one day.

"Everyone I have a very important matter to discuss, I will be open to any objections but I want to make this clear" Tamaki said in a serious tone.

Haruhi's P.O.V

As I closed in on music room 3 I heard Tamaki's voice. Dam that child is loud as I pulled a -_- face, "Everyone I have a very important matter to discuss, I will be open to any objections but I want to make this clear", I heard him say.

"I'm going to make Haruhi, mine."

Oh hell no he isn't.

(A/N: im sorry if this seems ooc but, itll make it better )

I kicked open the door to music room 3.

"Who the hell do you think you are Tamaki sempai? Who the hell do you think you are to say im going to be yours? Huh? Don't you ever say anything like that umph..."

I felt a familiar pair of cold lips on mine, they cut me off from my out burst, i felt myself being pulled in by a pair of unusually strong arms, i looked up to see a pair of violet eyes staring at me.

Kyoyas P.O.V

I think ive broken most of the keys on my keyboard at this point, he will pay for this. Dearly.

"MORI SEMPAI, HELP ME" i heard Haruhi shout trying to get out of tamakis grasp. Mori ran straight over to help Harhui, had she still been there.

"Everyone split up! We need to find Haru chan!" Hunni sempai shouted.

Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Hunni and myself darted out of the music room doors to find Haruhi. If he does anything to her i swear to god!, my head screamed as my feet pounded down the empty corridors of the extreamly oversized school.

Haruhi's P.O.V

"put me down!" i screamed as i tried to wriggle free from Tamaki sempais clutches, we made a sharp turn into a room and he put me down.

"Why him Haruhi, why" i heard him say, venomously

"I don't know what you mean Tama..."

"DONT YOU DARE LIE TO ME"

I flinched at how high and hard his voice was, it frightend me. "If theres nothing going on between you and Kyoya. Kiss me and ill let you go" he said bluntly.

DAMMIT i don't want to kiss him, i want to kiss Kyoya, and only Kyoya,

I... Im in love with Kyoya

I forced my head up to look at the cold violet eyes. I could feel tears welling up, i don't want to kiss you, i leaned in to kiss him.

He met my lips half way, and pushed me to the ground and straddled me.

"Tama.." i was cut off by another kiss.

"Did you really think id let you go?"

Oh shit.

Sorry its so short and soo late, i will make it up to you in the next one

So lemme know what you think, pleaaaaaaase review or send me a message oh and if you like boyxboy relationships, check out a new story im writing and almost finished, just gotta type it up which is what im doing tomorrow

.com/user/yuukimarie

thanks :P xx


	7. Authors apology

I am discontinuing this story. If you would like to adopt it please contact me, thank you for reading it.


	8. Adopted

This story has been adopted by Ichigo1027, I have read it and I fully suggest you read it, its quite brilliant and I'm thankful to anyone that read this story.

.net/u/3056402/Ichigo1027


End file.
